


Our Time

by orphan_account



Category: Amazingphil - Fandom, Danisnotonfire - Fandom, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), dan and phil
Genre: M/M, Phanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-13 19:17:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2162040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I just wanted to practice writing smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Time

Dan is 23. Phil is 27. There is no Alternate universe. This is all reality. And the reality is, they are in love. Now as soppy and weird and cliche and cheesy and weird that may sound, it's the truth. And you know, they don't even hide it from anyone, they just avoid speaking about it to their viewers and supporters, because let's face it, who would want millions of people trying to find out all your personal business, ignoring what's actually on the camera trying to imagine what goes on behind it. Everyone begging for you to kiss on camera, asking about your first date, kiss, first time you had sex, all the special things that some couples want to keep special and secret forever. I think it's pretty understandable why they don't want to flaunt their sexuality and relationship for the whole world to see. But just this once, let's go beyond the camera. Find out what their life is actually like. No I'm not going to tell you all the little personal stuff, just what goes on sometimes. I'm not good at building up to these things, so I'll just say it. I'm talking about sex. Also, I lied, I don't know if this is what their life is actually like but hey, there's no harm in me creating my own, what I think is a typical, or not so typical, night for Dan and Phil when they're alone in their house, with no plans. I'm rambling too much now, and I know you just want to read the smut so let me get to it.  
Dan sits on the couch, watching TV, I don't know what's on, probably bake off or something. Phil, having just come out of the shower, walks into the room, towel wrapped around his waist, covering his bottom half.  
"It's been a long day" Phil noted, stepping towards Dan, bending his body slightly and pecking Dan's lips.  
Dan looked up at Phil, he had what some may call 'bedroom eyes', you could describe them as almost controlling, he knew what Phil was thinking.  
Phil sat down next to Dan, as close as he could possibly get without sitting on him. Dan almost launched himself over Phil, kissing him rapidly, hungering for him. Dan's hand started in Phil's hair, slowly making it's way down, stroking past his cheek and under his chin. Suddenly, Dan was on top of Phil, his knees either side of him, one arm leaning on the couch to support him, the other made it's way back to Phil's face, holding his jaw, while Phil sat trapped underneath Dan, his hands on Dan's hips.   
Dan stopped and knelt up for a second to pull up his shirt over his head. Instead of going back to Dan's hips, Phil stroked over Dan's chest, down his stomach, gently circling his fingers in places. He then moved his hand back up Dan's torso and lay it on his neck, slowly rubbing there, making Dan's breathing become slightly heavier. Dan went back to Phil's face but instead of reattaching their lips he let their faces just brush over each other, their noses colliding together, both of them breathing deeply at this point.   
"Lube" Dan said getting off of Phil and quickly into another room, returning seconds later with an already open bottle of lube. Before the two touched again Dan unzipped his jeans and slid them off, along with his socks as he removed his feet from each pant leg. He was left in just his boxers, as he stepped and knelt back over Phil. Kissing him again, even more rapidly this time. His hand went straight to Phil's towel, and he unwrapped it from around the top surface of Phil. Hurriedly, Dan put his arms around Phil's neck, pulling him down on the couch so that Phil was now on top, he lay under Phil. Phil tugged at Dan's boxers to remove them, and tossed them to the ground. The older moved his hand to stroke Dan's penis a few times. While Dan was planting small, but hungry kisses all along Phil's collar bones and chest, his lips brushing over Phil's nipples. Soft moans escaping both of their mouths every so often.  
"Enough teasing" Dan murmured, between kisses.  
"Sorry" Phil whispered, loosely gripping Dan's penis and running it through his hand and letting go. Dan let out a tiny gasp of pleasure.  
Phil adjusted himself, and Dan, so that Dan was lifted slightly as Phil poked around his entrance with his own penis, teasing once more. He took the lube and rubbed a small hand full onto his penis, and then it didn't take long for him to push into Dan. Dan's arms wrapped around Phil's back, clawing at him, not hard enough for there to be pain, it just turned Phil on even more. Phil was thrusting in and out of Dan, not too fast, but fast enough to know that both of them wanted each other, badly. Moans from both men got louder with each thrust, however the noises were still soft, not like they were demanding the pleasure, like they wanted it, maybe even needed it, but knew they didn't need to rush.  
"Jesus Christ" Dan let out, while Phil started to pound into him, searching for Dan's spot.  
They could both feel it, they were getting close. The next thrust from Phil hit the spot that sent Dan into a hot, moaning, gasping orgasm. It took over his body, making him feel relieved, tired and absolutely brilliant.  
Phil, still pumping in and out of Dan, came too, soon after. Dan could feel Phil tensing and slowing down his thrusts while a long, breathy moan escaped his mouth.  
Everything around them was now slightly sticky, especially Dan, but they were both too tired to care. Phil pulled out of Dan and lay by the side of him. Well, half on his chest half sunk into the couch.   
"Love you" Phil spoke, cuddling into Dan, resting his head in his neck.  
"Love you" Dan said in return, stroking Phil's hair.  
They stared into space for a while until they both fell asleep, not worrying about the mess they'd have to clean up in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> This is pretty bad I know, but I've never really written smut before, and I have to start somewhere, right?   
> Tell me what you think ^__^


End file.
